Gotham Adventures Revolution
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Gotham Adventures Revolution By Bruce Smith It'd been a sweet morning after the first day at school since the Detective Club was born now with Katherine still being in school the gang had to stay on their toes but what if she was not the only one that the Detective Club has to worry about.
1. chapter 1

Gotham Adventures

Revolution

By Bruce Smith

It'd been a sweet morning after the first day at school since the Detective Club was born now with Katherine still being in school the gang had to stay on their toes but what if she was not the only one that the Detective Club has to worry about.

After that night where Robin and Claydoll help Tim's and now Annie's close friend Stephanie Brown, Bruce Wayne has been in the living room watching the GCN channel.

"This Summer Gleason reported about the group of masked anarchist called themselves the Revolution with their mysterious leader known as Anarky who real name is unknown protest against the mob of Gotham well-known crime lords and corruption of the city by sending bomb threats and intended to cause one of riots around the East End of Gotham until Batman stops the members of the Revolution and diffuse the bomb before it caused real damage to the people in the area. When Batman brought the members into questioning, they were young teens and the homeless people who want to make a difference in the world but is in command on the leader's influence to commend to these destructive actions around the streets. As of now we still have not received one big questions: who is Anarky and what he is doing next? Hopefully more updates will be brought to you shortly this is Summer Gleason with the morning news."

"Who's really is this guy?" Bruce pondered while watching. "And what's his story? I haven't dealt with him before but I will find out today."

Alfred came after giving the Mystery Couple some breakfast and now gives Bruce a meal.

"It's seems like that Anarky fellow is one foe who is going to doing what he does to make a difference instead of any other bad intentions but his way is much irrational then what he thinks is best for Gotham," Alfred commented.

"Well, all I know is if I'm going to make sure he doesn't have his way and endangered the young and homeless we need all eyes on this I need to let Tim and Annie know about this and hope that nothing strange is going on but if there is even a little they promise to let me know to see what we can do Alfred before you take them to school."

Bruce explained

"Excellent plan Master Bruce I'll get to car ready for the time being while you do that."

Alfred gives Bruce a good comment.

As the Mystery Couple are done with their breakfast Alfred called them to the door entrance where Bruce is waiting.

As they made it to door entrance Bruce warned them about the events we already know expect one.

"If there any strange individuals or clues and any going on let me know about it we can figure out what to do then okay you two so be careful while you guys discovered those."

Bruce tell them

"Alright Bruce, Annie and I will be careful after what happened yesterday."

Tim respond

"Yeah dad and we will let you know what happened or what she or any other suspicion activities and make sure are friends don't get themselves in danger because of it."

Annie said while hugging Bruce to let him know that she understand as the trio made their promise as Alfred takes Tim and Annie to high school hope that nothing strange won't happened in there.

After being dropped off to the entrance of the Gotham high by Alfred while the Mystery Couple meet up with the Detective Club in the HQ of Mystery who is reading the newspaper of what happened recently.

"Hey Tim and Annie how are things going with you too?" Carrie asked as the Mystery Couple set next to her with Olive and Maps, Eric on the other side of the table with Heathcliff still have his Walkman with him as the HQ have something like a pinpoint wall to any mystery but the only thing was used to be Katherine's ID photos that they find in the computer thanks to Heathcliff but it was taken away by Annie before she sit down letting them know that only her and Tim can deal any mystery relate to her.

"Oh it's actually fun we getting ready to planned on our first date but Tim is keeping it a secret for me next month and being able to see interesting things on the store is quite interesting one time yesterday right Tim?"

Annie happy to answer

"Yeah, and is always interesting in places like the mail as long as some nut in a costume doesn't start any crossfire that we all should not be playing with in a store hopefully not near you."

Tim joked around making Annie giggle with the rest of the club.

"But all jokes aside does anyone know about this Revolution group or something? Olive asked everyone, Heathcliff looked it up on the computer for more information on the Revolution.

"According to all this The Revolution are a group of young masked rebels known to cause riots, protests against the mobs of Gotham and wanted to clean the corruption of the city by sending bomb threats and get this guys the reports say that the group is a bunch of young people somewhere around our age and a few homeless people, but the leader is unknown."

Heathcliff finished with the information as the Club thinking about who the leader is.

"It's seems like whoever the leader that hired those children and homeless dudes really sounds like someone who really need to stop before he influence more of those people and the kids to do these reckless actions." Carrie stated

"Yeah I remember hearing about them in the news this morning. Annie you remember this morning on the radio while Alfred is taking us to school this is probably what Summer Gleason the news reporter what's talking about." Tim explained

"Right Timmy, it seems that so far according to what Summer said the only thing they know about that mystery leader is the name Anarky." Annie respond

"Oh boy first the fact that we are discovered that we have a bunch of masked anarchist group who going out blowing up stuff and now we just know that the leader is literally named Anarky hey with that name I'm afraid he his bad news in my book, like what if they get us to do something we never can get out from?" Eric said while feeling afraid that the masked anarchist now have the way of getting kids to do their bidding and put them on crazy shenanigans.

"Oh don't worry Eric even if that happens we will get Batman and Robin also that Magnificent Claydoll on them right guys?"

Maps asked while patting Eric's back

"Yeah maybe Maps is right we just have to figure out who is the leader of the Revolution if there is one in the school maybe even the leader himself."

Annie points out

"Yeah since they are young teens and the Revolution seem like they are more than one around the city maybe there's some in this school as we speak. "Olive agreed to Annie as the 8:00 AM ringed.

"Well Detective Club it looks like we got a mystery on our hands but we have to get to class first," Tim stated. Annie wrapped her arm around Tim's while the rest headed to their 1st period class.

As the Mystery Couple with Olive and Carrie got to their class the gang seen Katherine as Annie asked questions as they sit down to their usual sigh seat.

"Umm Katherine I know it sounds a bit crazy to you but do you know or heard anything about the Revolution or this Anarky person?"

Annie asked her sister

Katherine look behind her to see Annie and Tim as she made a small smile looking to Annie's eyes.

"Oh you mean the masked anarchist who are just kids and the homeless are all commit dangerous acts to make a difference in the city to the world to win against corruption and the wicked, Hmm maybe then they have a mystery leader whose real name hasn't been revealed to the world. Sounds familiar huh?"

Then Katherine move her desk a little and whispered to their ears

"Kinda remind me of you guys hmm?"

Katherine asked them.

"Humph is not like we're the ones cause wars we stopped them while you are here just to torment one person by being us on your crossfire." Tim snarked

Katherine's blue cold eyes locked on him with an irritated look.

"Tim please that I don't want anything to happen let's just leave this be that's goes for you Katherine get back to your spot please for me."

Annie managed to get to their sense that Katherine slowly turns with a "you will regret that" looked on Tim as she doing what her sister said.

"Alright class it has seemed we have a new student in this second day of school so please give a welcome to Lonnie Machin!"

Mr. Smith announced as a young redhead with a ponytail teen comes in the class and his backpack is has a smiley face sticker on it and it looks like it has red and yellow paint makes on it with red zippers and it's dark blue.

"Hello there my name is Lonnie Machin I have always wanted to learn facts about the history of the United States and quite beautiful work on computer. Imagined the good we can do together in the near future if we continue to follow our goal."

Lonnie conclusion

"Wow that is true dedication for someone to say please feel free to with whoever or any place you want."

Mr. Smith said being a cool type of guy he is.

As Lonnie Machin looks around he asked Katherine if she don't mind if he sit with her.

"I don't mind boy. I wouldn't bite you as long as you are okay with me alright?" Katherine answered as Lonnie sit next to her as the two seem to get used to the others presence which caused Annie to be surprised of Katherine's suddenly getting used to an average human being not just giving him a response without any of her anti-social side take over but to allow a new student to get close to her as if she see something that no one can see in the boy.

After the class ended Annie and Tim with Carrie Kelley and Olive are still searching for a clue that seems strange until they see Lonnie give to young couple a note with a on the circle at the back of it.

"If only I could understand what is going on here but I think we should follow him during between classes and meet up in HQ."

Carrie said as the four witness the locker of his has a photo of the Gotham mobs and a few of those letter A that looks similar to the note he gave those two kids.

"Looks like we found more than one clue to this mystery right guys?" Olive asked

"Well it's seems that way what should we do keep an eye on him for the time being." Annie respond

"You're right Annie in the meantime we just got to see if there are more clue that can help us find out about the Revolution or best of all who is their leader." Tim said as the Clue sleuthing continue until after 4th period which is Lunch and recess time.

During lunch the rest of the gang meet up with news about what they found so far.

"Hey guys have you figured out who else is part of the Revolution or who the Anarky dude is because me and Eric have found some interesting clues with a note on it after Lonnie seen us but told us to give it to you instead." Maps explained has she hand the notes to Olive

"Good work you too! Hey. This has the same calling card as the last note Carrie and the Mystery couple seen with him and the young couple."

Olive said then proceed to read the note

"I'm have a mission to make a difference to world and our crying has been heard just wait until tonight or the news then you will find the answer.

But if you trying to join them and stop the voice you should all just stay out of the way if you know what best for you in which you wasted so good luck not joining us."

As Olive finished with the note everyone is silent for a moment.

"Well talk about a get out threat this one is doing with a passion to get us out of picture if we continue to follow that's just creepy and mean." Maps commented on the threat note.

"Yeah we need to get to the HQ and see if we can find out who the leader is with all the clues so far I got something you need to heard with my recorder." Heathcliff said as they finished lunch and headed to the Mystery HQ.

Meanwhile inside the Hideout, Heathcliff showed them more evidence involved Lonnie Machin speaking with some kids in their school about "the Mission" and his true intentions.

On the record

Listen guys ever think of all the times Gotham is broken because of corruption of the city to the fateful police force the mob of Gotham well-known crime lords have used their power and others greed to bribe them for their way to get Gotham on their and take over our morality while the cops let them run around free while both sides ruining people's lives.

But this doesn't have to be this way people, the only way to make sure that these pay for their wrong doing is to take drastic measures by from the group to take down the corruption of a system we live in by joining our team of rebels

LONG LIVE THE REVOLUTION!!

And the recorder stops as the gang was shocked to realize who with the Revolution and is could be their leader.

"I knew Lonnie Machin is acting shady, we solved the mystery of who is part of the Revolution YESSIE!!!" Maps said with excitement.

"My thoughts exactly Maps and I think we have this one just wrapped up." Olive said

"Finally I guess we should show these clues to the police right once we are out from school huh?" Carrie asked

"Correct Carrie, guess me and Tim will take that threat note he gave us to the officers. A perfect case solved by the Detective Club!"

Annie stated as the gang goes outside of the HQ.

"Maybe we can celebrate our victory for some pizza in a nice place not far from my home." Heathcliff said

"Yeah I'm sure me and Annie be there tomorrow is will our treat you're okay with it Annie?" Tim asked

"Sure it would be delightful." Annie respond.

But as the gang about to go with the rest of kids while is still recess but then a masked man came over the gate and shout at the kids.

"Looks like you kids got something that belongs to me had it over or something bad might happen to you all where you might never going be learned your lesson but pain!!!" The masked man threaten the kids as they look behind them.

"Umm as much as we want to I think we now need to GET OUT OF HERE GUYS!!!"

Eric respond as they run from the man as Tim planning something.

"Quick gang let's get inside and split up keeping running everyone!" Tim told the club as him and Annie take the middle way while Eric and Maps take the left way and Heathcliff, Olive and Carrie take the right.

As the man chose to go right where Heathcliff, Olive and Carrie goes but the trio are managed to run as fast as they can as they get to the halls from the basement as the Security guard is chasing after the man as the trio made past where Annie, Maps and Eric came out from a door and see them running until the man trip by a skateboard after the three pass the halls and get inside the gym as the guards catch up to the masked man and handcuffs him as the kids are glad that the school guards are here to catch the man into question as he shout

"YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF US LONG LIVE THE REVOLUTION SAYS ANARKY!!!"

"I'm taking you to the GCPD to get you bring you in question." said the school cop as he takes him out of school campus after telling the principal about it as the students are talking about what just happened outside.

"Whew! I am glad he is no longer a problem I thought we are goners." Carrie said

"This is getting was to out of hand at least the authorities have it all control guess the guys are not so bad after all as long as they get into action to protect us." Olive explained

"Is a good thing I have my skateboard in my locker it comes in handy." Tim said as his stick out in the shadows as the gang comes out from hiding as Annie rush to him for a hug.

"Thank you Tim I thought you are missing. I'm glad you are waiting for a trap to stop one of the Revolution!" Annie said

"Well let's say I was planning on it situations like this but we need to take a break now that there's no more masked anarchist chasing okay gang?" Tim stated

"Like awesome man I guess we should get home soon and catch some energy for our next mystery but maybe we can get something to eat while we can hang out tomorrow afternoon." Heathcliff said

"Yeah the Gotham skating rink it has all the place you can think of for a good spot." Maps respond

"Oh really I never skated before but I'm sure that I have someone to teach me." Annie said

"Don't worry Annie I will be sure to help you out on the skating rink tomorrow." Tim said

"Aww, thanks Tim!" Annie hugs him as the gang wave goodbye for tomorrow after the class and Alfred picks up the Mystery Couple to give Bruce the news.

Meanwhile in stately Wayne Manor as Alfred and the Mystery couple are inside they show him all the clues they have with the help of the Detective Club.

"So my hatch is correct about the Revolution will make their move in high school. I hoped the two of you will stay out of trouble but after hearing what happened once you kids have discovered that Lonnie Machin is part of the Revolution I'm glad you all made it out okay I'm proud of you all but we need to make sure that your friends will keep out of danger tonight just in case alright?" Bruce explained as Annie salutes to him.

"Sir Daddy Wayne Sir!" Annie said making Tim laugh at her enthusiasm.

"And double agreed on that Bruce." Tim respond as the rest headed to the Bat Cave to prices the biggest mystery of it all today and is. Who is Anarky?

In the deep high tech Batcave Bruce and the rest of his family with Ace are looking to solve the grand mystery behind Anarky as Tim and Annie gives Bruce the clues to analyze them.

"Let's it seems like Lonnie Machin is ready to planned on a huge war against the Gotham mob even if it means he have to cross lines of putting children and homeless in danger for a higher propose then the notes, according to what you two said that there's an letter A like it's a symbol of the leader himself. But then this is when this comes together, that speech Lonnie made in the recorder Heathcliff show you it seems he's the voice of the Revolution and according to the blueprints and the news I discovered in their notes it appears that his next move to "clean the city" is to go after Gotham's biggest crime lords and that Rupert Thorne."

Bruce figured out that Lonnie Machin is Anarky as Annie and Tim seems to catch up with a little surprise.

"So that's why it seems like he is only one that is talking about getting the thrash from the city where in the world we live in and even treated us to stay out of the way." Annie said

"Well, it's seems like you two have cracked the case on one of Gotham's mystery good show for you all." Alfred commented

"Thank you, Alfred. The Mystery Couple will always be there to solve any mystery this city has to offer. So now what should we do now that we know about our new student."

Tim asked

"First before we take care of the Revolution we have to tell your Detective Club that is too dangerous for them to go out and stop Anarky so they won't get killed but congratulate them too for helping us." The Dark Knight stated as the Dynamic trio suit and headed to the gang's home to put a thank you but stay safe note with a Bat symbol on each one hopefully they will follow this as long as the Caped Crusader surely be there to fight the Revolution and hopefully put an end to their mission.

To be continued


	2. Gotham Adventures Revolution part 2

Gotham Adventures

Revolution part 2

By Bruce Smith and Priya Sridhar

Rupert Thorne kept his office dark at night. He hadn't run into any trouble with the law in years, but the Bat's shadow always loomed over Gotham. Rupert was many things, but he didn't want to hear a cape swishing. One of his therapists had mentioned it was reasonable to fear someone like Batman, or any of the birds in his family.

His first crushed a newspaper. The headline showed the news about Anarky, another lunatic going around in a mask. The half-pint couldn't be older than fifteen, but he was inciting riots like a pro.

"It's absurd," he complained to his men. "At this rate there will be more vigilantes than normal citizens. Shouldn't they tax the costume shops?"

"The police will get the Anarky one, boss," one of them assured him. "The Bat's focusing on Anarky, and when Bats is on your case . . ."

"Even so!" Rupert snapped. "Do what you can to find intel on this Anarky. We can't afford another loss. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," another answered. "Crystal clear."

The commissioner mused over several case files. As he rustled old papers, a familiar silky voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Good evening, commissioner."

"Evening. Any leads on Anarky?"

"Lonnie Menchin. Late teens, Caucasian, lives in the slums. Not an Arkham asylum type. "

"Why did he have to be young?" The commissioner flipped through the file. "Someone like him should be in college or volunteering in Africa. He'd do better for society if he put more effort into himself."

"Not everyone has that opportunity."

"I know. But this makes things hard." He slapped the file into his desk. "He's only safe until a riot actually happens. Then the public will want his head."

"I may be able to prevent that," Batman said.

"This isn't some lowlife you can tie up with a Batarang. He is a child."

"People don't riot for the fun of it." Batman spoke bluntly. "I will see if he can be reasoned with, before he actively breaks the law."

"I hope you can," the Commissioner said. "Reminds me of Barbara in her younger days. My God . . ."

He sat on the chair.

"I know we're not a perfect city. We have our homeless, our poor, and our criminalized. But we're trying our best. With the mayor retiring, the timing couldn't be worse."

"I've heard Rupert Thorne is planning to run."

"Ugh." The commissioner's head sank onto the desk. "That's all we need; one of Gotham's parolees running a crime operation while wearing the sash. If only Bruce Wayne would run!"

"Wayne?" Batman sounded puzzled. "Why. . .?"

"The man is better than Gotham gives him credit for," the Commissioner said. "Between you and me, I think his partying is an act. When he isn't socializing, he volunteers on the Arkham Board, donates private scholarships to kids in need, and pays the medical bills for those who can't afford them. He's adopted at least three orphans, and helps so many more. But he doesn't want anyone to know about his heart. You know why?"

Batman didn't respond.

"Because when this city finds a good man, it eats him up alive. The parasites demand his money and time, while the mob bosses like Thorne try to buy his fortune. Wayne would have to make compromises that would tear apart his soul. That way he lets no one in, why he puts on that mask. But I wish he would take it off. The city needs someone to challenge Thorne, and Wayne is the man for the job."

"You should tell Mr. Wayne."

"Yes, I should ring up his butler," Gordon remarked sarcastically. "The man's never available. I may as well as you to ferry the message to him."

"I think he would be too intimidated," Batman said.

"Good," Gordon said. "Scare him into running for office. Maybe that can stop these riots before they start."

After Bats and the Commissioner are done with their conversation while Robin and Claydoll are listening to them the things Gordon said about Bruce gives Claydoll a question she wanted to ask.

"Excuse me Batman but I'm curious about what the Commissioner said about you running for mayor. What's does that even mean?" Claydoll asked

"What the Commissioner means by that is that a Mayor is someone who oversee a city's main departments, including the police, fire, education, housing and transportation departments. At the same time, their responsibilities vary depending on the local power structure," Batman succinctly explained

"Sounds like the Mayor has to be the most powerful of them all in Gotham. Why don't you choose that opportunity to take that kind of role?" Claydoll asked

"Well it's can be a risk like having my secret exposed by any curious journalists, any private investigators and worst Rupert Thorne's mob will do anything to dig up dirt on me and used it like a scandal, a publicity stunt which is something that is not true and just a lie to get others to be on his side that will cause things to get worst that can affect the Wayne Foundation everything."

"But what if you get someone to be your stand in when you are not choosing to be mayor?" Robin point out to Batman

"Maybe I'll will in order to make a safer Gotham by sponsors somebody to help out on things in the role once I refuse."

"But for now we have to stop Anarky from causing trouble before he starts a riot against Thorne." Batman stated as the Dynamic trio swing on rooftops to hopefully find a way to reach out to Anarky.

"The people of Gotham deserve better!" Anarky told the crowd.

Rupert Thorne had changed into street clothes, hiding his paunch with a grey overcoat and a flat newsboy cap. He had considered a ratty scarf as well but had dismissed it as overkill.

"This city has been for years full of crime, corrupt cops and politics with the mob like Thorne trying to get the higher power with theirs lies and the money. We need to see that all your channels and the news in the media need to show the truth of what this city needs, but never fear because your cry for help as finally had been heard as we the Revolution will clear Gotham City to make it what it should be. This is getting to be a grand judgment for all of those rats who dares trying to stop us but not with we as individuals who see the truth and shallow some false savior down. I Anarky have one thing to said let this be the real beginning of the Revolution starting with the mission!!"

Anarky has finished his speech as the crowds cheer for him.

"Is the mime masked boy done singing boss?" ones of Thorne's mob asked

"Yes you know what to do before things get rusty with already enough dirt is about to fall if you don't make it work." Thorne answered.

He wasn't too worried, seeing Anarky in the flesh. While he knew that children were tough and stubborn, they had one thing against them: their age. Children could be influenced, or squelched. To another cop they looked like ragamuffins in need of help, rather than actual people. You could discredit a child far more easily than discrediting an adult.

As the mob are on the roof each on four sides and one of them was about to aim for Anarky. A black shadowy figure silently take down the one them after the goon pulled the trigger and the bullet has hit one of the members take shielded Anarky and got injured as a result. Then as Batman is giving a signal to Robin and Claydoll their on each different roof as the others are now trying to fire at them but Robin and Claydoll manage to dodge bullets and Claydoll had a bullet hit her arm after she threw a Batarang at once of the men's hand that's make him drop the gun and she managed to beat him as Robin is done with the other guy and check on Claydoll as she holding her right arm where the bullet hit her.

"Claydoll you alright? Can you still move your arm?" Robin asked her.

"I'm okay my dear boy wonder I can recover. But thank you for looking out for me." Claydoll answered. While the Couple Crusader are talking the last mob member was arming for them as he is about to pulled the trigger, then Batman comes behind him and stopped the man before he gets to shoot Batman's sidekicks.

As the Revolution hear commotion going on the top Anarky wasn't surprised that Batman and any of his fellow members would interpret the Revolution mission as Rupert Thorne is frustrated by the plan of getting rid of this masked child but now he have to once again got ruined by more costumed individuals.

When the Dynamic trio get down to the stage where Anarky is not looking forward to fight but is growing fond about them.

"Humph interesting isn't it? I was expecting my inspiration to get your attention too but when you really get down to it I think we really have something in common here if you think about it." Anarky admired them

"You need to stop this Lonnie Machin. This isn't the right way to make a difference to this city." Batman said trying to reason with him "Don't pretend that you don't see what is better for everyone in this world. I think we can make great things happened if we proposed an alliance, besides I'm not the only who go out putting on a mask and plan to do go commit reckless actions around the streets and trying to make a difference for everyone even if these people don't accept that we are trying to help them. I think you all both agreed on that; right, guys?"

"Look I understand that but not like this think about what if we make certain actions that will cross the line of makes a difference for the greater good but instead make things worse this is what you should think about before getting your group in the path you will later regret if you started this tonight." Batman is trying to talk scene in Lonnie's head

"SHUT UP!!! You're not a fool. You know that these people like Thorne and the rest of the scumbags the system have let run around free while both of us are suffering from them because we are afraid to pushing this so-called justice to make sure that no one will ever be able to have lose their families and friends and the life they have because of this society. And all you all do is "Oh lock em away or hope to help them" and what they do? Oh yeah. They'll just breakout and to it again! What justice is that huh Batman or you all just like those hypocrites who say they are going to make the society great again? TELL ME!!!"

Lonnie has his eyes are boiled with rage and confused about the Bat Family's method and was ready to swing his fist to Batman until Robin get in the way to counter it as they are having a fight while is trying Claydoll is trying to pinned him down. "Please Anarky you need to calm down and let us help you we are trying to save you before things get worst!" The Magnificent Claydoll begged. But as she is getting to hold him down and Batman is looking at the Revolution with an intimidating stare so he won't hurt the children and homeless people who are trying to get in the stage and trying to save their leader. During all this commotion one of Thorne's men that shot Claydoll have got down and has make another but this time as bullet was about to hit Anarky one of Anarky's right hand member who the same female kid that he gives an invitation to in Gotham high heard the shot and protect the masked boy and is coughing up blood as Lonnie is shocked and pushed Robin and Claydoll away from him when they and Batman are surprised at this turn of events.

Anarky is looking at girl who has is critically wounded by the shot and is grunted in pain

"Why would you do this?! I don't want you to get like this not here or now!" Lonnie is holding the wounded girl as she is managed to speak and puts her hand on his mask.

"I see him the guy who looks like he is trying to destroy us from the start I have to take this one for the team Anarky sir. Please, please help us the Revolution can't lose like this we are the people!" she spoke as Anarky hugs her to keep her from saying anything "Shhh don't say anything I think I know who plotting to finish us before we rise and I say we stop Rupert Thorne before he get all of us in order to get to help Gotham!" Anarky stated but Batman manages to respond with that statement.

"No you're not. Listen Lonnie I know why you're doing this from the start and believe me I wanted to help Gotham the best I can and we can relate to that and I'm still trying to help them all even my group by giving them enough strength and hope to help make the world a better place. I know what it's like to trying harder and make people see the real monsters in this system we live in and have make mistakes along the way. But just because I was angry and had that some hard times and my life doesn't mean that I should be threaten to destroy my enemies instead I do something better by helping others and make srue that no one's lives don't get worst to the point of where there's nothing we can do to rise above hatred, chaos and worst of off cruelty and even if we do the things to finish these things what makes us better than them if we decide to kill and threatened to destroy others in the same way that others like the terrorists and any form of criminals and crime lords and corruption that hurt us for generations. But if you do this, if we allow this happened and once you start this riot everyone will be after you and there won't be nothing to do for to make a difference in the world if that happens. So what will it be Machin? Keep this Revolution going and start a riot or give up this madness and do and be something better than this? What do you say Lonnie please we can do this to you you're better than this and I'm sure of it."

Batman concluded his speech.

Lonnie takes his mask off and has a deep thought look while still looking at his two injured companion then he stands up and raised his hands.

"I surrender we the Revolution must fall back and put down our actions and make peace with you guys and I'm sorry." he gets on his knees and feel disappointed for his actions but Batman is on one knees and puts his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's okay. Like I said I know what it's like to try and take drastic measures in order to save others." he accepted his apologies.

"Woah I never thought that the leader is doing this but yet he wanted to protect us now that's a true leader man." one of the members said silently while all this is going on Robin looking around to make sure that Thorne is not up to anymore trouble but he is not there.

"Is everything okay Robin you looked concerned like we missed somebody?"

"As long as that somebody is not causing any problems I'll be okay right now you don't have to worry this time Claydoll. I'm was worried about your arm but seeing that you ignore your pain and managed to hold down Lonnie maybe there is chance for me not to let my fear and stress get to me too." Claydoll hugs him after his response "You don't have to be scared is what we do right?" She asked

"Sure I just hope that the kids and especially these homeless people can have a safer outcome from this." Robin answered as the Police have get to the scene as Batman explained to them was really going on with this Revolution situation as Lonnie works in fear and holds Batman.

"Please Batman don't let them hurt me I'm so sorry I promise that I won't do anything like this. I'm so sorry I so so sorry I just wanted to make a difference in the world for the better is that a crime?" Lonnie is tearing up in fear as Batman remind him

"Hey don't worry I know what it's like remember you don't have to be afraid you haven't done anything yet and we all can let our emotions guide us to do reckless choice in order to make a difference in the world they we think is best for us but that doesn't mean that we have a choice to start over anew alright?" Batman then let the police know that they shouldn't go after him as they already know from Gordon and the events Batman gives him that Lonnie Machin won't be a problem anymore.


End file.
